


Circles

by glitterbomb (alannalaleona)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannalaleona/pseuds/glitterbomb
Summary: Gob just doesn't understand how Tony has been able to invade every corner of his mind.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder
Kudos: 38





	Circles

It’s been a long day. 

Gob thinks his life is like one never ending day, the disappointment and failure, the false confidence and denial blending together until the lines that mark the passage of time are indistinguishable.

Gob rolls his eyes at himself- dramatic much? - and throws the limo keys carelessly onto the fake marble countertop. He'd spent the day talking to Tobias’ “friends”, trying to fill the stupid new homes for stupid old Michael. Life had admittedly become much more dull since Mark Cherry had gone to rehab. 

He needs a shower. Making his way upstairs, Gob finds himself surveying the homefill pictures that adorn the walls, doing their best to help the cold, empty house masquerade as a cozy family home. All those memories that aren't really memories, at least not his. They are just a cheap trick. An illusion. It’s unsettling to think about how his existence feels like an elaborate illusion, crafted (none too expertly, he has to admit) over the last forty some odd years. These days Gob can’t even keep track as something as simple as his age. 

Wanting to slow the whir of his mind, Gob pours himself a scotch and carries it with him to the master bathroom, stripping naked and carefully avoiding his own gaze in the mirror, focusing instead on his body and smirking crookedly. He still looks damn good, especially for being forty-something. After taking a few sips of his drink he turns on the water and braces himself before stepping into the hot spray.

He groans as the water pounds against his back, soothing his aching muscles. His back has been bothering him a lot more recently. It’s probably because he is working too hard. “Or just working at all,” a voice in his head comments snarkily, sounding too much like Michael for Gob’s taste. Either that or he really is getting old. Another distinct possibility.   
It isn’t really his fault he’s at such a standstill at this point in his life, Gob thinks sullenly as he soaps up his hair. He is supposed to have made a name for himself as a world-famous Christian magician. Until Tony screwed that up for him. 

Tony Wonder. The man Gob swore to get revenge upon, the man who gave his life purpose again. Just thinking about it makes a strange feeling surge through his chest. 

Or maybe it’s just heartburn. Has to be. 

What Gob doesn’t know is that he’s been repressing his feelings for so long, they’ve become nearly impossible to identify.

What Gob does know is that he’s getting hard. He can feel his dick filling up, swelling interestedly as heat flares in his lower stomach. Fuck, this is random. What was he thinking about?  
“Tony,” his mind supplies helpfully. Gob groans, a pang of arousal ringing through him. His hand reaches down to grip his now half-hard dick, stroking absently. It must be something to do with revenge, Gob figures. Revenge turns him on, that’s it.

Gob focuses on the feeling of the hot water, the way his dick feels in his hand, heavy and thick and incredibly hard. Tony said he had feelings for him. HIs dick throbs and Gob strokes faster, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. They are going to have a normal gay sex date. In just a few days. Gob moans, thrusting into his hand at the thought. “Fuck,” he gasps. He wonders what it would be like to fuck Tony. Is he actually going to do it? Maybe Tony will blow him. 

He’s must be amazing blow jobs, being gay and all. Gob brushes his thumb over the pulsing head of his cock. His breath catches as precum blurts out, instantly washing away in the shower. Tony wouldn’t waste a drop. He’d lap it up greedily, moaning at the taste before gradually sucking Gob’s dick into his waiting mouth, inch by inch. Gob would thread his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging it until he chokes a little at the feeling of Gob’s dick head at the back of his throat. But he would love it, groaning, touching himself as he bobs up and down on Gob’s cock, turned on, hard and desperate just from sucking Gob’s dick. His tongue would be more impressive than his illusions (hard to believe) and he would keep sucking until Gob shot his huge load down his throat. Fuck. Gob grips his cock tighter, fucking madly into his fist, picturing Tony’s mouth, his piercing eyes staring into Gob’s, the one person who really seems to see him. 

“Ah!,” Gob cries out as he comes, shooting spurt after spurt of cum against the glass wall of the shower. He holds himself up with his left arm against the same wall, his other hand still holding his softening dick. He watches his cum swirl slowly down the drain as his breathing returns to normal, feeling detached and far away. 

Gob tries not to think as he finishes rinsing himself off, his movements robotic despite the looseness he feels from his orgasm. 

It’s hard to maintain the illusion of being turned on by revenge now that he’s thought about Tony’s mouth on his dick. The heavy feeling of guilt and shame drags through him, almost comforting in its familiarity. 

This feeling he can recognize. 

What is it about Tony Wonder? Is he actually going to fuck him in, what was it, three, four days from now? He can’t possibly. Or can he? His dick certainly seems to like the idea.

Gob turns off the cooling water and dries himself off, tucking his towel around his waist. He makes the mistake of catching his eyes in the mirror this time. He can’t possibly be gay, he’s had sex with hundreds of women. Hundreds! Gob thinks manically. He just doesn't understand how Tony has been able to invade every corner of his mind. The worst part is there is an ache in his chest. “Fuck, this is some horrible heart burn,” Gob mutters, tearing himself away from the mirror. 

He pulls on some boxer briefs and collapses into bed, his whole body burning from shame and what he assumes is a bad case of acid reflux. It is only 9 PM but he wants to sleep so he can stop thinking. Gob considers drinking more but it would take an obscene amount of booze to knock him out with his tolerance. He just wants to forget. 

That’s it! A forget-me-now. He doesn’t think he has many left at this point though. “Half of one should do the trick,” Gob says out loud. He pulls out the unmarked pill bottle from his secret hiding place (under the mattress, no one would ever think to look there) and unscrews the cap, pouring the contents into his hand. Gob frowns. There are only one and a half pills left. He pops the half into his mouth and washes it down with the rest of his scotch. 

Relief washes over him, just knowing that the memory will soon be erased and he will be blissfully unaware of his apparent hard-on for Tony Wonder. 

As Gob drifts off to sleep, he can’t help but wonder about the half pill and how long he’s been running in this particular circle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated. This is my first time writing them. 😇


End file.
